The nature of the male member through which limited incontinence, e.g. “dripping” issue, its location typically under multiple layers of garments and the activity and motion of the user can make effective sanitary noticeably uncomfortable. Alternately, more comfortable sanitary devices can be less effective, expensive or hard to use.